Several methods are being attempted to remove the wrinkles in numerous cosmetic centers. From among the methods, commercialized technology is a method of injecting collagen or BOTOX® (a registered trademark of Allergan, Inc.) into a portion under the wrinkles. This method is the most effective method of smoothing out the wrinkles. A variety of methods, such as a massage, are being attempted.